


Flashcards? Genius!

by my3scape



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Out of Character, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my3scape/pseuds/my3scape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel is worried about keeping Hikaru's family straight when he meets them in a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashcards? Genius!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon at the Kink Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+at+the+Kink+Meme).



> 1) My japanese is very bad and I apologize profusely for any mangling of terms, culture, or names that occurred in this ficlet.  
> 2) There's a pretty obvious lack of smut, I don't know how to write it yet, sorry! I'll get there eventually I'm sure.  
> 3) Mostly dialogue writing, just, happens sometimes, I hope you don't have trouble reading.  
> 4) Out of characterness, is present and obvious, I haven't written Sulu or Chekov before. It was, kind of an experiment.  
> 5) Cracky ending was not intended.  
> 6) I hope you like it despite all it's faults!  
> 7) Comments feed the author.
> 
> I'm not Rodenberry or one of the powers that be for Star Trek, I'm just borrowing their characters for a moment, they can have them back momentarily.

"Hikaru, run me through your sisters one more time?"  
"Well there's my ANe Itsuko, she's 28 and teaching Japanese to high school students in the California province. Then there's ANe Hoshi, she's 25 and just earned her masters in xenobotany. There's my first IMoUTo Haruka, she's just celebrated her hatachi and is studying to become an aerospace engineer with an eye towards space ship and station design. My second IMoUTo Nanami is 16 and she loves all things fluffy--especially tribbles, she's thinking about being a breeder or a vet. My third IMoUto is Sakura, she's 12 and an excellent gymnast. We expect her to go to the Federation Olympics in a few years. My fourth and fifth IMoUto are 10, Ayaka was born before Ayano. They're twins, but have two different birth days. It's very important to them that they have seperate celebrations and that we all remember that Ayaka likes to dance but hates sports and Ayano likes sports but hates all things girly--especially dancing. My youngest sister is three year old Miki, she's already learned to read and has some interest in eventually learning violin and ballet."  
"Hikaru, your parents must have been crazy to have so many of you, nine children, eight of them girls! My mother barely tolerated having one child and was wery strict. From your stories about your family they are very easy going and fun lowing. Your mother must have patience of a saint."  
"*laughs* Hardly, my parents just love each other a LOT, and didn't feel much of a need to restrain themselves when it comes to children and expressing their love for each other through us and out various passions."  
"I am afraid your family will not like me, own parents don't like me much, I'm too boisterous for them."  
"Oh honey, you're one of the least boisterous people I know, it's part of why I love you, it was a lot of work growing up in that pack of sisters let me tell you! And my family will love you, because I love you."

It's beta shift and Hikaru is on the bridge so Pavel pulls out his index cards with his notes on Hikaru's family organized by person and the stack of beauty shots he found in his lover's wallet. He carefully clips the photos to the appropriate index cards. Then he begins to go through them...  
"This is... Hoshi, she's twenty, twenty is big deal in Japan, must remember to bring her special gift. She likes aerospace engineering and design, perhaps she'd like some blueprints of the enterprise and one of the newly commissioned deep space stations?"  
"This is... Ayano, she's the younger twin of Ayaka, and she likes sports and hates girly things. Would probably like classes for Vulcan Martial Arts. Would get kick out of nerve pinch, yes?"  
"This is...Nanami..."  
"Pavel, what are you doing?"  
"Oh! I was just...uh"  
"Did you make flashcards of my family?"  
"I...um...yes?"  
"Oh honey, I love you."  
"Yes, yes, but why?"  
"Because you, *kiss*, are so *kiss* serious about *kiss* knowing *kiss* my family *kiss* and you haven't even *kiss* met them *kiss* yet."

Pavel is more than a bit stunned to find that Hikaru's response to finding him studying flashcards on his family is to fuck him through the mattress, but he isn't complaining.  
"Pavel?"  
"Mmm"  
"You are brilliant."  
"Of course I am, but why do you say so now?"  
"I've been trying to keep them all straight in my head since I left home for Starfleet, it is just not as easy when you only hear about them in comm messages instead of seeing them all the time at home. I don't know why I didn't think of flashcards before!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's another Kink Meme fill, http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/7137.html?thread=5826529#t5826529  
> "I want a fic where Chekov meets Sulu's family and he's very nervous because they're kind of boisterous and crazy and Chekov's parents are very dour and straight-laced.
> 
> and Chekov is all worried about remembering the names of Sulu's eight thousand sisters and maybe like ... makes flashcards ;____________; and Sulu finds out and Chekov is mortified but Sulu like fucks him into oblivion because he thinks it's so cute/wonderful" ~Anon


End file.
